


What we are now

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cemetery, Fluff, Kevin POV, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Kevin takes Neil and Andrew on a 'date' to the cemetery but it's nearly ruined by his allergies





	What we are now

**Author's Note:**

> some silly soft fluff
> 
> title from Nada Surf's "See These Bones"

It was, objectively, a beautiful day. The sky was an idyllic shade of blue with not a cloud in sight. The weather had warmed up enough for shorts and T-shirts. A light breeze tossed the branches of the cherry trees, raining down white petals and blossoms. A perfect spring day.

Except for the yellow haze of pollen.

Kevin sneezed violently, dislodging his sunglasses from where they had been propped up on top of his head. He sniffed and resisted the urge to wipe his nose against his arm.

“Fucking pollen,” he grumbled as he turned to a fresh page in his notebook. He knelt down on the grass and peered at the old gravestone. Lichen and dark staining caused by hundreds of years of rain made it next to impossible to make out the words. Kevin swore under his breath and pressed the paper to the stone and rubbed over the top of the paper with the stub of a pencil.

The words slowly took shape, giving the name and dates of the deceased, as well as an optimistic _Gone to be with the Lord_. Kevin sat back on his heels and examined his work. The rubbing had turned out nicely and now all he needed were some pictures of the grave.

“Neil,” he called out, “I got another one for you.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead and put his sunglasses on. The historic cemetery was pretty but he was getting light headed from all the pollen.

Neil did not show up. Kevin gritted his teeth and stood, scanning the area for the short redhead. He didn’t see Neil but he could smell cigarette smoke and hear Neil’s unmistakable laugh. He followed one of the many paths down the hill, past impressive obelisks and statues, cherry trees and cypresses, blooming azaleas and lilies, dogwoods and oaks, walls and graves covered with ivy and encroaching wisteria.

He found Neil sitting with Andrew on top of a low brick wall, their backs to the cemetery as they faced the river. Andrew was smoking and Neil was talking away, his hands braced behind him as he kicked his legs out over the drop-off. Any irritation Kevin felt over having Neil wander off with his camera was replaced by fond amusement. It seemed like these two were always finding out of the way vantage points.

“I thought you were going to help with photography,” Kevin said, coming to stand behind Neil.

Neil tipped his head back and stared up at him, an unrepentant smile on his lips. He lifted the camera, pointed the lens at Kevin, and took a picture. Then he swung around and took a picture of Andrew’s unsmiling profile.

Kevin sighed. “I only have so much film, you know.”

“Have you heard of digital cameras, Kev?” Neil asked. He took a picture of the river and another of the cherry trees. “You can take unlimited pictures and only print what you want.”

“I like film,” Kevin muttered. He sat down sideways on the brick wall, noticing that it was actually the top of someone’s elaborate family plot, and laid back, stretching out over Neil’s lap and resting his head on Andrew’s thigh. He folded his hands over his stomach and closed his itchy, irritated eyes. This wasn’t the most comfortable position but he didn’t care.

“Your sunglasses are dusty,” Andrew observed.

“It’s pollen,” Kevin sighed. He sniffed again and swallowed, his throat scratchy from allergies. “Nothing like getting an annual benediction of plant sperm.”

Neil snorted and placed his hand on top of Kevin’s. “You always say such pleasant things.”

“Not to mention,” Andrew said, “that your idea of a ‘nice date’ is visiting a cemetery.”

“Yes, nothing gives off a romantic vibe like lounging on long dead people and reading ‘what you are now, we were once’ on a gravestone,” Neil teased.

“Look, I brought you out and there are flowers and a view, peace and quiet, what more do you want?” Kevin pretended to pout. Neil patted his hand.

“A slushie,” Andrew drawled. “Or a milkshake.”

“Oh! Milkshakes!” Neil agreed happily, even though he never managed to finish his milkshake and Andrew ended up drinking most of it.

“Fine, fine,” Kevin said. “When we get back to the dorms we can have milkshakes and—”

“Not a documentary,” Andrew interjected.

“Unless it’s about the ocean,” Neil added. “Or animals. Or space. Or -”

Kevin opened his mouth to say ‘sports’ but Andrew placed his hand over Kevin’s lips.

“Don’t say Exy,” Andrew warned.

Kevin subsided, kissing Andrew’s palm because it was right there. Andrew bent down and replaced his hand with his lips and Kevin smiled, accepting the kiss. He would never say no to kisses from Andrew or Neil.

Neil leaned over Kevin and Andrew shifted out of his way. Kevin placed a steadying hand on Neil’s waist as Neil kissed him, then Andrew. Andrew caught Kevin’s other hand, placing it on the back of his head, letting him tangle his fingers in Andrew’s short hair.

Coarse brick rubbed at the back of Kevin’s knees and sweat beaded on his lower back but he didn’t dare complain, not when both of his boys were being so sweet. His sunglasses got knocked over the edge of the wall and Neil was practically lying on top of him and he was more turned on than was appropriate for the setting but Kevin made no move to stop the impromptu cemetery make out session.

Andrew sighed into his mouth and Neil’s fingers brushed over his hipbone and Kevin…

…sneezed.

And nearly pitched all of them over the drop off.

Andrew swore, Neil yelped, and Kevin sneezed again, two more times in rapid succession.

“GROSS!” Neil wailed. “I can’t believe I have your snot on my face!” He looked horrified.

“You’ve had worse on your face,” Kevin mumbled, his face burning with embarrassment. Sneezing on your boyfriends was never a good move.

Neil gave him a shocked look before lunging forward and burying his face against Kevin’s chest, rubbing his face against Kevin’s shirt.

“There,” Neil said, sitting back and smirking, “all clean.”

Kevin looked down at his shirt and then over at Andrew and shrugged. “You might as well.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and gestured at his clothes, formerly black but now liberally coated in yellow pollen from his spill in the grass. “You’re doing laundry this time, Day.” He tried brushing off his black jeans but gave up and lit another cigarette before trudging up the hill.

Neil clambered up from the grass and plucked a white lily he had inadvertently crushed. He stood on tiptoes and tucked it behind Kevin’s ear. He retrieved the camera and took another picture.

“That one can be your headshot for next season,” Neil joked.

“I’ll have to transfer to the Trojans,” Kevin said, “they’re the only team that can get away with flowers in their hair.”

Neil scoffed and handed Kevin the camera before chasing after Andrew and stealing a drag from his cigarette.

Kevin watched them, feeling a keen sense of completeness. He brought the camera up and snapped a few pictures of Neil and Andrew standing beneath the cherry trees, their heads bent together as they shared the cigarette and studied one of the graves. And they claimed cemeteries weren’t romantic.

Kevin smiled to himself and followed after them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this idea for a couple weeks, ever since I took a stroll through Rose Hill Cemetery in Macon. It’s absolutely beautiful, especially during cherry blossom season. I think Kevin might enjoy visiting old cemeteries and of course he has to bring Neil and Andrew with him <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
